


Feelin' It

by Grownupkid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grownupkid/pseuds/Grownupkid
Summary: A nearly middle-aged waitress, you are having a rough day and your self esteem has taken a particularly steep swan dive.  Lucky for you, a handsome customer is about to make your day.





	Feelin' It

This day just refused to end. You had taken a double shift at the diner to help out a very pregnant co-worker who had landed herself in the hospital after an evening enjoying her favorite spicy meal. You couldn't blame her. She would soon be eating cold scraps of whatever was handy between feeding, rocking, diapering, and playing with her bundle of joy. You did not have personal experience in that area, but at 35 years old, many of your friends had regaled you with their own parenting stories...which, if you were honest with yourself, was part of the reason you had not entered that arena yet. While it seemed to be amazingly life changing for others, it scared the hell out of you.  
Nevertheless, here you were. You had worked for the Capaldi's at their diner since you were 17 years old. You were definitely on top of the totem pole in the staff so you had your pick of shifts. Mornings had become your favorite, mainly because of the patrons you had become friends with, but also because the smell of bacon in the morning brought you great joy. But you were now covering an evening shift, remembering why you hated it. Teenagers coming in after school practically competing to see who could be the most obnoxious, families coming in on their way to one practice or another with harried mothers and whiny kids, and, worst of all, the past-their-prime men who still thought they were God's gift to women and gave their tips in the form of lecherous looks and hands where they don't belong. At least, that had been your experience up until today.  
Although you were nearing the crest of the hill to 40, you had never felt like you were old. In fact, inside you still felt a little like a teenager. And, although it had been a long day and your hair and makeup had given up the ghost hours ago, you still expected a few grab asses and lascivious comments hurled your way. At first you were relieved when it didn't happen. But then it started.  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but where is that pretty little lady who usually works the evening shift?"  
"Hey there, hon, do you know if Sara is coming in tonight?"  
And, worst of all, the whispered, "Food ain't nearly as good getting served by fat ass instead of sweet cheeks, is it?"  
After that one, you decided to take your break. You were glad the staff had their own bathroom that you could lock yourself into for a few minutes to compose yourself. Trying to stop the tears from coming, you couldn't help but glance at yourself in the scruffy full length mirror that adorned the wall opposite the toilet. You took in your disheveled hair, tired eyes, and your newish uniform. The Capaldi's wanted an old-fashioned diner feel, so you were wearing a knee length, button down, collared dress. It was a shade of green that nobody really sought out anymore, but it had always brought out the green in your eyes. And the fit of the dress always felt as if it accentuated your best asset...the curves God graced you with. But now, looking at it from the eyes of the pigs in the diner, you could see that the buttons were waging war against quite a bit more girth than they used to. Your boobs and your butt seemed droopy. And, as you scrunched your eyebrows in concentration, you could see the lines across what used to be a smooth face.  
Giving a sigh of disgust, you asked your reflection, "When did we get old?"  
In the silence that followed, for the first time in your life, you felt undesirable.  
Realizing that your break was almost over, and that you couldn't hide any longer, you sucked in a huge breath, pulled up your metaphorical big girl panties, and left the safety of the grungy bathroom. Trying to find the silver lining, you told yourself that you only had to endure two more hours of this before you could go home and wash the grime of the day away in a warm shower.  
It was ten minutes before closing time that they came in. Two men towering over anyone else in the diner. They were so handsome that you found yourself staring longer than you should have. You would have been more embarrassed if you had been the only one. The shorter of the two, spiky short hair with lips that could make you forget your name, sat down in a booth against the back wall. The taller, with hair that would make Thor jealous and a smile that you thought might literally melt your heart, came up to the counter.  
"Sorry for coming in so late. Would it still be possible to get a quick bite?" he asked, in a deep but pleasant voice that made you unconsciously smile.  
Stan Capaldi, the main boss, had a policy that you didn't stop taking customers until the actual closing time. He always greeted the patrons that came in right before closing with the same cheerful demeanor he had for the first customers of the day. That had rubbed off on you so it was just automatic to reply, "Sure, no problem! Let me get you all a menu," which was relief because you had momentarily forgotten how to speak.  
Walking towards the back booth behind the man you had internally nicknamed Adonis, your eyes betrayed you by wondering all over the fine specimen of man meat that was gracing your vision. You shook your head, a little surprised at yourself. You had perused the opposite sex many times in your adulthood, but never had you ogled someone so openly and, let's be honest, disgustingly. If you didn't snap out of it, you were going to be no better than the men who had made you feel so gutted not two hours ago.  
Sinful Lips took a menu from you and barely glanced at it before he seemed to settle on what he wanted. Adonis looked towards the rarely used "health conscious" insert that they had only recently put in to try to attract more business.  
"So, Dean, I assume you're getting your usual artery clogging special?" Adonis teased, looking towards what you now felt for sure was his brother.  
"If you mean my little slice of heaven after a long, hard day, then yes, Sam, I am."  
You snorted at the exchange and then blushed heavily as two sets of eyes landed on you.  
"Sam, I am," you said in a slightly nervous voice. As they still looked puzzled, you went on. "I suppose you'll be getting green eggs and ham."  
You wanted to melt into the floor in embarrassment. Until you heard a chuckle. The one called Dean was shaking his head but Sam, Mr. Adonis himself, was smiling up at you and seemed to actually appreciate your sense of humor. Again, you couldn't help but smile back. Sam held your gaze for a few more seconds until Dean cleared his throat.  
"Alright, get a room you two."  
Sam gave Dean a look only a sibling would be able to manage, which made Dean smirk.  
"Okay, Y/N," Dean said, glancing at your name tag, "what my brother (you knew it!) was trying to say is that I will have what I hope will be a delicious bacon cheeseburger with the works and a side of fries."  
Writing the order down, you noticed Sam give you a wink out of the corner of your eye. Again, your face took over in a smile that you just couldn't seem to control.  
"And for you, handsome?"  
The words slipped out of your mouth before your brain had time to reign them in. You didn't want to look up, but you knew you had to. You also knew your shock at your own words was clearly evident on your face. You almost breathed out an audible sigh of relief when he just looked flattered as opposed to revolted.  
"Well, beautiful," he paused to give you what you were sure was a flirty smile, although it couldn't be. Could it? "I'll have the Sweet Berry Salad with the dressing on the side."  
As he handed you his menu, his hand lightly brushed against your own. At that point, you knew spontaneous human combustion was a myth because, if it wasn't, you were certain you would have been in flames.  
You headed toward the kitchen, gigantic smile still on your face and the uncomfortable blush starting to creep down your neck.  
"Looks like someone is getting a huge tip tonight," Jesse, the night cook, teased as you handed him the order.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, old man. Now get to cooking so we can get out of here!" you teased back, swatting at his backside. Jesse was only 5 years older than you but had called you little girl from the time you both started working there so many years ago. You were like family and you were glad he was working with you tonight. You needed someone to drag your head out of the fluffy pink cloud it seemed to be stuck in.  
Getting away from the hypnotic smile of one Sam Adonis seemed to help you get back on track. You quickly got the men their drinks and started in on the wipe down duties you had to complete before leaving for the night. Jesse had the order complete in no time and, after serving the meal, you got back to closing shop while trying not to make the brothers feel that you were rushing them. Sensing that you might not have succeeded in your attempt, you went to refill their drinks and start some small talk.  
"So, you boys from around here?"  
Sam took the lead, as Dean had his mouth full of meat products.  
"No, ma'am. We travel a lot. Diners like this never seem to let us down on the road so we thought we'd stop to get a bite before heading on to the next town for some business."  
Sam seemed to want to keep you there talking and you really didn't want to let him down. But when he used the word "ma'am," the previous events of the night came flooding back to you. Suddenly, you were aware that you were sweaty from cleaning up and that you had water splotches all over your apron. You could feel your hair falling in your face and the itchiness of makeup that no longer wanted to stay put. Looking at Sam, you wondered how you could have thought a man this drop dead gorgeous could possibly be flirting with you. You managed to squeak out a quiet, "Well, take your time and if you need anything, just let me know," before you practically ran back to the bathroom.  
Washing the sweat off your face, you relished in the coolness of the water. By the time you came back out, the boys were gone. You didn't know whether you were glad or disappointed. You trudged over to clear off the last table for the day. As you put the dishes in the tub, you noticed a note under one of the saucers. Picking it up, a generous tip fell out. You pocketed the money and opened the note to read:  
~ Sorry if we kept you too long after closing time. If you're up for it, I'd like to make it up to you by taking you out for some drinks. I promise I'm not a serial killer and I also promise to not make you eat anything green. Here's my number. No pressure.~  
It was from Sam. Again with the blasted smiling!  
Still feeling unsure of yourself, you took the note back with you to Jesse.  
"Jesse, you're a guy, right?"  
"Well observed, Y/N"  
"Would you leave a note like this for a girl you weren't really attracted to?"  
Jesse took the note from you and read it. Smiling at you, he shook his head. Afraid of his answer, you closed your eyes and grimaced.  
"Little girl, I can't speak for other men. But I watched that boy sneak looks at you the whole time he was here. And he looked genuinely worried when you hot tailed it to the back room. Now, I'm not gonna tell you to go for it, because I don't know that guy from Adam. But, gut feeling here, he seemed like a decent guy. And you hadn't been feelin' it all night until stud walked in and flashed you his pearly whites. I say go for it. 'Cause I'm pretty damn sure he was feelin' it, too."  
Jesse always knew what to say to help you out. Feeling grateful again for his presence tonight, you stood on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. As he was responsible for locking up, he told you to get your booty out of the place and enjoy yourself. You quickly changed clothes in the empty break room and headed outside, getting your phone out to call Sam. Turns out, you didn't need to bother. Adonis himself was waiting for you with that soul warming smile. And, of course, you smiled back.  
It was going to be a good night.


End file.
